


Anything for you

by starsandroses



Series: Of flowers and flame [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Knight! Logan, Logan is a pining dumbass, M/M, Prince! Patton, Roman still has communcation issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they're extra like that, but now he's infected Virgil and Patton, knight! virgil, ro and vee hijack the plot for a few moments, so is patton tho so it works out, they're too sweet oh my god, this is the logicality sequel to through different eyes, warlock! roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Sir Logan Sagacitas has finally gotten his fellow knight to allow him to go on a rescue mission to save his prince. Then things go off the rails but end up back on the perfect track





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr! stars-and-rose  
> (EDIT: I ORIGINALLY DIDN’T POST THE FULL ONESHOT BUT I FIXED HER-)

"Are you sure you want to do this? We still can turn around. I can handle R- the Warlock."  
Sir Logan Sagacitas glanced over at the more experienced knight. "I am quite certain. I am aware of your skill with defeating the Warlock, but he still continues to kidnap the prince. I wish to speak to him on that behalf."  
Logan knew he was not imaging the look of panic that crossed over Virgil's eyes. Every time Logan had suggested accompanying Virgil on his missions to save Prince Patton, the other knight had denied him, claiming that 'l can do it alone' or 'you should be here when His Highness comes home.' But Logan had gotten Virgil to agreed to allow him to come with him. Albeit, Virgil had been tired and slightly tipsy, but Logan still counted the confirmation as valid.  
The two had set off a few days ago, and ever since they'd left the castle, Logan had noticed the odd mix of excitement, fear, and love in Virgil's coffee eyes. It was strange, and Logan was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
Maybe…. Virgil was in love with Patton? And he was excited to see him, and fearful that the Warlock had hurt him?  
Something clenched in Logan's gut. Damn these feelings. He knew Virgil wasn't in love with Patton- that was him. Logan was the one in love with the prince. Virgil knew of Logan's dreaded feelings for the prince, and would never do anything to hurt Logan.  
So, if the love wasn't for Patton… who was it for?  
He had heard the rumor's circling around the barracks. Rumor had it that Virgil had acquired a love interest- but no one knew who it was. Maybe that was it, maybe Virgil just wanted to go home to his secret lover.  
Suddenly, Virgil pulled his reins, effectivity stopping his horse. Confused by the sudden stop, Logan ability pulled his own horse to rest. "Is there something wrong?"  
The dark-haired knight took in a shaky breath. "Okay, Logan... there's something Patton and I haven't been telling you."  
Oh god, Patton and Virgil were in love and Logan was going to be heartbroken-  
"It's about the Warlock."  
Oh, good. Logan's feelings would remain from being crushed today-  
Wait, about the Warlock?  
"What is it?"  
Virgil sighed, slipping down from his horse, the sunlight making his silver armor gleam. "We're almost there. Let's let the horses rest. We can make the rest of the journey on foot."  
Raising an eyebrow, Logan compiled to the request, dismounting from his steed and tying the caramel horse to a nearby tree. Virgil did the same and gestured for logan to follow him. The two followed a worn path through the woods. Virgil's violet cloak billowed in the light breeze, and Logan tried not to step on his own cobalt cloak.  
"You were saying before, about the Warlock?"  
Virgil flinched. "Ah, right. So, the Warlock, he isn't exactly like what you've hear-"  
"VIRGIL! MY DEAREST!" A streak of red came out of nowhere, toppling over the other knight. Logan winced, hearing the sound of Virgil's armor clashing against the forest floor. Surprisingly, Logan heard Virgil let out a muffled laugh.  
"Goodness, Ro, you couldn't wait for me?"  
The figure in red rolled off Logan's comrade, and Logan took his opportunity to study the scene in front of him. The red one was an unfamiliar male, with soft curls and a gossamer crimson gown flowing around his ankles. Virgil's eyes were bright as the man he'd called Ro helped him up, both sporting a light crimson color on their cheeks.  
All Logan could do was arch an eyebrow. "I see that the rumors of you having a lover were true."  
Virgil looked over at Logan, a slight grin forming on his face. "Ah, yes, um, this is Roman Lux, my lover."  
Roman gave Logan a once over. "Wait a moment… square glasses, cobalt eyes had match your cloak- you're Logan, aren't you?"  
"Virgil has told you about me?"  
"No, I've heard all the details from Patton."  
Virgil's Roman knew the prince? Logan's confusion formed a question, "You know his highness?"  
"Oh, yes, I know him. He made me this dress, isn't it pretty? He told me he was planning on adding some gold stitching tonight too!" Roman spun, Virgil's attention immediately  
Logan's mind caught on the last two words, specifically tonight. The prince was currently being held captive by the Warlock; how would he be seeing Roman? Suddenly, Logan stared at the knight's lover's eyes. They were flickering warmly, like an open flame.  
Instantly, Logan drew his sword and pointed it at Roman. The ma-, no the warlock, looked down at the blade. "I haven't had one of these pointed at me for months. The last time was when you almost made me lose an eye, Vee. Good times." Logan could hear the fear in Roman's voice as he rambled.  
"Logan, please put the sword down, it's not what you think-"  
"He's the warlock! The one who's been kidnapping His Highness!"  
"Why does everyone think I'm kidnapping Patton!"  
Virgil stepped in front of his lover. "Logan, he hasn't actually been kidnapping Patton, it's a long story but-"  
"What's going on?"  
A new, familiar voice cut through the wilderness. Logan turned, and his sword arm lower. Standing a few feet away was Prince Patton himself, barefoot and wearing a white dress with a tucked behind his ear; he was as beautiful as ever. The prince took a few steps forward, taking in the scene around him until his soft eyes landed on Logan. "Lo?"  
And with that, Sir Logan Sagacitas, one of the best knights that served the royal family, and possibly the most intelligent man in the castle, fainted.  
==============  
"Goodness, Lo, you need to take better care of yourself." A voice whispered as Logann slowly woke up. His eyes still shut tight, he felt warm fingers tracing over his cheek and weaving into his hair. "You weren't sleeping, eating, or dirnking enough apparently, and that mixed was you confusion made you faint. At least, that's what Roman said, and he's pretty good at healing. You'd be surprised about the number of time's he's healed me. Honestly, Roman's a good man, outcasted for something he was born with. I'm hoping you can see that. It would be really hard to court you if you hated my best friend."  
A momentary silence filled the room, and a soft and sad laugh echoed around Logan. "If only you could hear me, but it seems I can only confess to you when you're asleep."  
Suddenly not weary anymore, Logan opened his eyes and found himself staring at patches of the sky. Patton scrambled backward, the warmth of his hands immediaty gone from the knight's cheeks.

That was disappointing.  
"Logan! You're awake, that's good, ah, do you need anything, I can go get you some water or bread or-"  
Logan sat up and raised his hands to calm the prince. "Your Highness, please breathe."  
Patton took a deep breath and offered Logan a small smile. "Haven't I told you to call me by my name?"  
Logan nodded, looking at the prince. They had discussed Logan using the prince's name, but Logan still didn't think it was proper. But, due to the organ quickly beating in his chest, he put being proper behind Patton's happiness.   
"Of course, Patton." Logan tried to stand, but almost immediately fell over. Patton was by his side in seconds, helping Logan back onto the bed. Logan took these few seconds of contact to study the room. They were in a stone room, a bedroom, with two beds and what seemed to be a kitchen area in the corner. A ladder peaked through a hole in the floor, leading downstairs. The walls were covered in detailed painted scenes, and light poured in from a large window.   
"We're in Roman's tower." Patton supplied, noticing Logan's eyes wandering around the room.   
Roman- the warlock. Logan tensed up, and Patton grabbed his hand.   
"Wait, please listen to me. Roman- he's never kidnapped me. The first time I went missing, I was attacked by the Dragon Witch, and he saved me. Every time after that, I, ah, called for Roman to get me away from the castle. I got overwhelmed sometimes, and with Roman- well, he didn't expect me to be a prince. He just wanted a friend, and I wanted an escape. We gave each other what we needed, and he's become my best friend. Then, Roman fell head-over-heels for Virgil but apparently, he couldn't just tell the knight that. It took months, but they talked it out, and they're crazy in love with each other."  
Logan was silent for a while, then he finally met eyes with the prince. "Why was I not informed of this?"  
Patton winced. "I was afraid you'd think Roman had cast a spell on me or something. And, well, I was afraid you'd think I was weak for needing an escape…"  
Logan tightened his grip on Patton's hand. "I would never think lowly of you for needing a respite,  my prince."  
A pretty red flared on Patton's cheeks. "I think I like my prince more than your highness."  
"Anything to make you happy, my prince. Anything for you."  
Patton looked away from Logan for the briefest of seconds like he was gathering courage. Then, the bright blue returned to Logan, and the prince whispered, "What about a kiss?"  
Logan almost passed out right there.  
Patton seemed to take his reaction the wrong way. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, that was completely uncalled for and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable-"  
Logan decided right there and then he was going to take a chance.  
He leaned closer to Patton, their fingers still intertwined and the prince's eyes growing wide, his breathing getting faster. "Are you positive you want this?"  
“Yes.”  
Consent given, Logan closed the gap between them, and their lips met. Kissing Patton felt warm, like coming home after a difficult day and finding fresh cookies on the counter and open arms near the hearth. It was a short kiss, only lasting seconds, but it was those brief seconds that confirmed what Logan had been thinking for a long time.   
Logan was madly in love with Patton.  
It was illogical, improbable, and there were so many colossal issues between them courting, but for the first time in his life, Logan pushed all those thoughts aside.  
Patton took a deep breath, his eyes filled with the same warmth his kiss had brought. "Kiss me again."  
“Gladly, my prince.”


End file.
